


Latched

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: She’s acting strange, but Stevie decides not to ask. Asking questions when it comes to the Rose family is a slippery slope.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Latched

**Author's Note:**

> This dude is like 5 months old but I decided to post it?? because why not????

Stevie doesn’t expect anyone to be home when she enters room seven to deliver towels. Mr. Rose is working at the desk, the other three should be at work as well. So she can’t help but gasp when she enters and sees another human.

Alexis doesn’t even move from her bed as Stevie takes a hesitant step inside.

“Sorry, didn’t think anyone would be home or I would've, y'know, knocked.”

Alexis shakes her head against her pillow and goes back to scrolling through her phone. “It’s fine.”

She’s acting strange, but Stevie decides not to ask. Asking questions when it comes to the Rose family is a slippery slope.

Lacking anything else to say, Stevie just lifts the stack of towels in her hand with a questioning expression. Alexis nods.

She sets the towels in the bathroom, lingering a few more seconds as she wonders if she  _ should  _ say something. It’s not exactly like Alexis to just stay in bed all day. She constantly buzzes with so much energy, Stevie's amazed that she's capable of sitting still at all.

“Um,” Stevie closes her eyes. Fuck. She’s actually doing this, and she's almost  _ definitely  _ going to regret it. “Are you... okay?”

Alexis sighs. “Don’t feel good.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

The way she’s wrapped up under the blankets suddenly makes a little more sense. Has Alexis  _ ever  _ been cold?

“It’s fine, I just,” A sniffle. “I hate this. But like, I don’t feel like doing anything else.”

Stevie stands awkwardly a couple feet away as Alexis sits up in bed. She keeps her blanket pulled up to her neck, shuddering slightly. She's moving way too slow compared to the bounciness Stevie is used to seeing.

“Oh God,” Stevie says before she can stop herself. “You look awful.”

“Ugh. I know.” Alexis coughs miserably, and Stevie can’t help but wince. “I feel awful, and David said he’d pick up medicine on his way home from work, but...”

"But that’s not for a few hours."

"Yeah.  _ Ugh." _

Stevie sighs. She’s going to regret this. “Can I… do something?” she asks, flapping her arms in a lazy shrug.

Alexis thinks about it for a moment. “... don’t think so.”

“Alright.” Stevie nods and turns to leave.

“Unless-!”

She was so close.

“Unless you want to, like…” Alexis gives a shrug, the way she does when she thinks she’s looking casual and confident but is actually radiating the patented Rose Family Nervous Energy. She pulls a piece of hair behind her ear. “… stay here for a little bit?”

“Uhh.” Stevie freezes. She wasn’t expecting  _ that. _

Alexis’ eyes widen. “No, forget it. It was stupid,” she chuckles, shaking her head. “I’m just bored, and no one's home so there's nothing to distract me from-”

“Sure.” Fuuuuck.

“What? Really?!” She smiles, which somehow gets Stevie to smile a bit in return.

“I’ll... stick around. For a while, I mean. Anything for an excuse to get out of work for a bit.” It’s impossibly slow at the motel today. The only reason she even bothered to bring towels here was because there was nothing else to do.

Alexis’ “Yay!” is much hoarser and more painful to listen to than usual. She scoots to one side of her bed and pats the empty space. “Come here!" Stevie can’t bring herself to refuse.

\-----

David goes to unlock the door, only to find it’s already opened. He clutches the pharmacy bag as he walks in, cautious at first. “So… I wasn’t sure what kind to get so I just grabbed three different-  _ oh _ .” He finally takes in the sight before him.

His sister, fast asleep. On  _ Stevie’s  _ shoulder. He sucks back a smile as she glares at him.

“Not a  _ word,”  _ Stevie hisses.

David shrugs innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is a totally normal occurrence.” Well, it’s not  _ all _ sarcasm. Alexis is known for being extra cuddly when she’s not feeling well. He usually takes the opportunity to abscond as to avoid his sister's touchy-feeliness before he can get all of her germs, but she seems to have found someone else to latch onto. Literally.

And if David knows one thing about Stevie, it’s that she wouldn’t have agreed to something like  _ cuddling _ if she really didn’t want to.

“Um,” he clears his throat. “Everything okay?”

Stevie nods slowly. “Everything's. Fine."

“Can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to sleep,” comes the grumble from the blankets. She just snuggles closer against Stevie and goes back to sleep.

David presses his lips in a straight line that morphs into a smile as he looks up at his friend. Stevie glares once more.


End file.
